Certainties in Life
by Wine-into-Water
Summary: Finney knows there are certainties in life. BF shipperish, with a special guest appearance by Finney.


**Title** – Certainties in Life  
**Rating** – PG13  
**Pairing** – Bosco and Faith, with a special guest appearance by Finny.  
**Disclaimer**– I do not own any of the characters. John Wells, WB and NBC have the pleasure of claiming ownership. I only borrow them.  
**Feedback** – Is always very much appreciated. Constructive criticism is a learning tool so feel free to leave some…if the you just want to flame then you know what? Save us both the time and skip it.  
**Dedication** – For Faith-in-Faith…it's not the story she is waiting for but she deserves one anyway.

****

Certainties in Life

There are certainties in life. The sky was blue, grass was green and most importantly Bosco loved Faith and Faith loved Bosco.

To any outsider it was obviously clear the extent of their affection for each other but for Bosco and Faith that little piece of knowledge was painfully missing and frankly he didn't understand it because really, How could two people be that stupid? He had barely known them and yet he could tell.

Thanks to uneventful afternoons in the squad car with Davis he pretty much knew the never-ending saga that was Bosco and Faith. Davis' first hand history lesson only went back six years and after that it was more hearsay then actual fact but from what he put together. Faith and Bosco had been in the academy together. From there they spent a couple years apart where Bosco was partnered up with Sully. That little bit of knowledge always managed to bring a smile to his face. Served Sully right when you think about it. Then they were paired up again and became the original 55 David.

According to Davis things went well between the two but like any old married couple they had their fights. Most of which Davis didn't know the details of, just what he could over hear from time to time. Like Faith lying about loosing a baby, again according to Davis it wasn't Bosco's but he did have his own doubts about that one. When he told Davis so Ty only laughed at him and told him that Faith would never cheat on Fred. But if Bosco and Faith looked at each other back then the way they do now then he was justified in doubting the parentage of the little Yokas that wasn't.

They had a couple more fights but the clincher was when Bosco started working anti crime and bumping butts with Sergeant Cruz. Davis didn't tell him what it was that happened but something big enough happened between Bosco and Faith that caused Bosco to go running to Cruz and by association joining the dark side. Ty swears that after that Bosco and Faith were never the same.

Which makes him ask the question if they are not as connected now as they were back then. Then how the hell do they not know they love each other? It really is a mystery and in fact he has half the mind to start a file for it and drop it on Detective Yokas's desk so she can solve it. Because even he, a rookie cop who's only known them for less then a year has all the proof he needs for the case.

Fact number one, she killed a man in cold blood because of Bosco. Now he knows all about the loyalties of partners but would he go and pump a loaded gun's worth of bullets into an unarmed, handcuffed man if that same man had shot Ty? Honestly? No he wouldn't because as much as he enjoyed Ty's company and had confidence that Ty would have his back, he just wouldn't. That was a line he didn't think he could cross, even for Grace, not yet anyway and he really liked her, possibly even loved her even but he wouldn't dwell on that now. Now he had to figure out Bosco and Faith because Faith did take a gun and unload a guns worth of bullets into an unarmed, handcuffed man at almost point blank range for her just a friend ex partner. At least that is what her confession said. Not that he went snooping through any of his fathers files while he and his mother were suppose to be cleaning out his fathers office.

Fact number two, Bosco had jumped in front of semi automatic machine gun fire for her. He had heard that Bosco had a hero complex when it came to the ladies but come on, semi automatic machine gun fire? You don't do that for just anybody. He could have just yelled at her to duck. But no instead he leapt at her, knocking her down covering her body with his and in the process getting shot four times, one even in the face! These facts he almost knew first hand because Ty was in the room he was there and that piece of information was a topic that killed a whole shift. Ty had been amazed that Bosco jumped in front of Faith and so was he because once again yeah he'd have Ty's back in a shoot out but he wasn't about to take four bullets for the man. One, maybe, sure why, not but four? Not in this lifetime, Call him selfish but four bullets just wasn't an option.

He jumps as Bosco storms into the locker room followed by Faith. Both looking angry enough to shoot each other, never mind killing and taking bullets for the other one. He doesn't know for certain what this new argument is about but it looks like a doozie and if he doesn't figure it out he'll have to remember to ask Davis during their shift if he'd heard anything but for now he'll just sit there and listen because as always Bosco and Faith are so wrapped up in their own little world that they don't even see him at the back of the room. Which reminds him he really needs to ask Swersky if he can change lockers because sure he's the rookie but hell this is ridicules.

"After everything I have done for you this is how you pay me back? I trusted you Faith!"

The argument continues and the yelling gets lower as they sling names and events at each other. All part of cover ups he assumes and at this rate he'll have enough on them in five minutes to blackmail them for life, if he was anything like his father of course. Which he's not but he just might use the information anyway if they don't smarten up and quit dancing around the fact that all the yelling and arguing they do is some sort of weird twisted fore play for the moment they finally realize they're more then just partners, long past just being good friends. Hell he'd even go as far as accusing them of being soul mates. It's just in the way they are with each other. The way they stand, the way they talk, even as in the way they argue (fact number three). Even right at this moment when they are about to rip each others heads off it's all right there as plain as day.

It's almost comforting really in a job that is a risky and uncertain as his, he knows that at the end of the day no matter what drug dealer they take down, what child molester he "accidentally" shoots, what drunk pukes in his squad the sky will be blue, the grass will still be green, the…

He jumps again as Bosco slams his locker shut and storms back out of the room leaving Faith standing their looking at the closed door.

As he was saying, the sky will be blue, the grass will be green and Faith will love Bosco and Bosco will love Faith. It's just a certainty of life.


End file.
